


Take My Hand

by tulirepo



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Scenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: Sweet moments of Yuuri and Viktor’s relationship through the years. Written for the keywords of the YOI omegaverse week 2018.





	1. Monday - Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Brace your teeth, this is the most fluffy and cliché thing I've ever written. 
> 
> I have no self-control so I also wrote two AUs, one of them comes tomorrow and the other one on Sunday. :D

When Yuuri finds the third bar of chocolate in his bag that week, he starts to think that it isn’t a coincidence. Somebody is playing a prank on him because of his strict diet. However, it’s an expensive Russian brand according to Google, so the pranker must take the joke seriously. 

Yuuri is in his best shape ever, and while Viktor always reminds him to eat well and enough so that he has energy and strength to train, he still tries to reduce sweets to the minimum. 

Sighing, he closes the new bar of chocolate in the drawer of his table. He gave the first one his parents, the second to the triplets, but he doesn’t want to become too suspicious so he keeps this one. And if somebody’s giving him free treats, he can take them as well – even if it’s a prank. 

 

*

 

After a while, he doesn’t receive chocolate anymore; he gets candies instead of that, and he stops giving them to the triplets before they would ask the reason for it or their parents would get angry with him for this. Not to mention that they suggest that these are courting gifts (should six year olds even know this expression?) because who would waste so much money on pranking Yuuri. 

Yuuri refuses to believe this, but he still doesn’t know who is behind all of this. Her mother denies sneaking them into his bag, not that it that really probable – she pays a lot of attention to cook healthy for them so that Viktor can’t complain about his diet. 

Soon, he doesn’t find sweets in his bag either; instead of them he gets new pens which come really handy as he keeps on losing them; a mug with poodles after he broke his favourite one. And ridiculously soft and nice smelling tissues that he doesn’t use for anything else just to sniff at them before sleeping because they do wonders with his nerves. 

Yuuri just simply doesn’t understand who is wasting so much money on him. 

He finds it out on a long afternoon, when Viktor and he are talking about his free skate and progression. 

“Where do all your pens go, Yuuri?” Viktor asks while rummaging through his table. He has a paper in front of him with the elements of Yuuri’s free skate that they go through together again and again. 

“There are more in the drawer,” Yuuri says without looking up from his laptop. He is busy watching the video they took in the rink today; Viktor wants him to learn to give constructive criticism, and he has the hardest time to find mistakes in his coach’s clean skating. 

He hears Viktor pulling out the drawer and then a gasp. When he looks up, he sees Viktor holding a bar of chocolate in his hand, and Yuuri immediately knows that he is in trouble. 

“So this is where all of them went.” 

“I swear this is not what it looks like!” Yuuri shrieks, almost knocking over his laptop as he jumps. “They kept on popping up in my bag, and I was too embarrassed to give them all the triplets. I swear I’m not cheating on my diet! Somebody’s playing a prank on me!”

Viktor’s eyes widen and he looks somehow flushed. 

“You could have told me that you don’t like them.”

_What._

Yuuri stares, completely taken off guard. “You were the one giving me them?”

“Wait, you didn’t notice?” Viktor blinks. 

“I’m not even allowed to eat those!” Yuuri says. “Is that some kind of test or joke?”

“I’m hurt, Yuuri, that you even think of that,” Viktor pouts. “They are treats. And you’re allowed to eat them, just not all of them at once.”

“But for what?”

“For being a good student and a good friend.”

Yuuri feels as his face burns up from embarrassment. While he doesn’t answer, Viktor goes through the rest of the drawer, shaking his head, then he flops down next to him, nudging his side with his elbow. 

“You like chocolate, right?” he asks carefully. “Or are you allergic to it?”

“Of course I like it.”

To his bewilderment, Viktor opens the box of chocolate and takes out a piece, telling him to open his mouth. When he complies, he shoves the sweet in his mouth, his fingers brushing Yuuri’s lips. 

“These are from Russia. They’re filled with alcohol… well if you eat too much, you might get drunk from them,” he winks, popping one in his mouth too. Maybe Yuuri is just imagining things, but it looks like as if Viktor licked the fingers that brushed his lips. 

He lets the sweetness melt on his tongue, followed by the slight bitterness of alcohol when he bites the chocolate in half. 

“You don’t want to see me drunk, believe me,” he blurts out, and Viktor laughs. 

“Well, you’re a really funny guy, Yuuri,” he tells him gently.

 

*

 

Phichit actually shrieks from excitement when Yuuri does the mistake and tells him what happened. 

“Those were courting gifts, it’s now wonder that he was hurt!”

“Don’t shout, he is literally on the other side of the wall!” Yuuri scolds him, trying to look at his friend strictly. “And they are not. I got them because I’m a good student.”

“Really,” Phichit raises his brows. 

“And a good friend.”

“Aw. Sorry that I didn’t give you expensive Russian sweets when we were roommates.”

“Well, he has money…” Yuuri reasons, shrugging. 

“You can be such an idiot sometimes,” Phichit rolls his eyes. “He gave you _scented tissues_.”

“Those are _not scented_.”

“Sure. Go and pick up something that has his smell.”

Yuuri flushes badly. “Why are we friends again?”

“Because you’re cute and I adopted you,” Phichit grins. “I dare you to do it.”

Yuuri sighs, knowing exactly that Phichit won’t leave the issue alone until he proves him wrong. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to go through the laundry baskets of the onsen because he finds one of Viktor’s sweaters left on the end of his bed. 

“Do it or I’m going to scream for him and you have to explain yourself to him.”

Yuuri takes a big breath, shoving his face in the sweater; he is hit by a very familiar, sweet scent of ripe fruits. The same that comes from the tissues he smells before bed when he can’t sleep, not using them for anything that Phichit implied, winking. 

His friend laughs at his expression. 

“I told you so! I ship you guys so hard.”

Yuuri pretends not to hear this. “This... This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Why? He likes you a lot, it’s simple.”

“But… he’s an alpha too.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah, just look at him.”

Phichit rolls his eyes – for the umpteenth time that evening. “Sure, then I’m an omega, right?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Well, you could ask him, I’m sure that he would tell you. Communication is the best invention you know.”

“But this is so personal… he’s my coach!”

“He said that you’re friends, right?” He waits until Yuuri nods. “Then stop worrying about what’s too personal. Would it be too bad if he was an alpha too though? I mean you’ve got a crush on him at least for a decade.”

Yuuri groans, blushing even more. “I don’t care about his secondary gender.”

“Though you’ve probably fantasied a lot about him being an omega and sharing his…” Phichit continues.

“Okay, that’s enough, I have to go now, bye!” Yuuri says quickly, ending the call as fast as he can. Even if it’s embarrassing to admit, he has had fantasies like that, but he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he’d tell about them his best friend. 

He needs to calm down. 

He throws Viktor’s sweater back on the bed, burying his face in his palms. Being courted by his coach would make his stupid crush on him even worse. This could be simply a game of seduction from Viktor’s part; he gave him Eros as a short program after all. Yuuri knows that once he lets his emotions turn into something more, he’s lost, there would be no stopping and he would get very hurt if it’s indeed only a game for the other. 

He is ashamed the next morning, when he wakes up with this nose buried in Viktor’s sweater, with such a strong erection that he’s afraid of popping a knot despite being on suppressants.


	2. Tuesday - Scent/Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they get closer, Yuuri gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wrote a fic for the Mating Run/Hunting prompt too, check it out here: [The Destiny of an Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969423)

“You aren’t together, huh?” Phichit says with a mocking smile when they stand together on the podium after the Cup of China, hugging, smiling and shoving off their medals for the cameras. 

Yuuri blushes; fortunately, it isn’t that noticeable since they are all flushed and sweaty from the competition. “I don’t know,” he answers honesty. 

“Well, you have the night to find it out,” Chris says, winking, and even though Yuuri is slightly embarrassed about what he implies, he can’t help but smile brightly. 

His lips still tingle from Viktor’s unexpected kiss. 

They were going out for a while before this; Yuuri even wondered if those were real dates because Viktor actually respected his boundaries and didn’t grab him all the time. Of course, there were always light touches; hands brushed and shoulders crashed when they were walking side by side, but Viktor remained a gentleman. Yuuri couldn’t help but long for his body contact. He even considered taking the next step and kiss Viktor on their next date. But eventually, he always backed off, all his confidence leaving him when Viktor stared at him with his blue wide eyes under his ridiculously long eyelashes. Yuuri still couldn’t believe that Viktor was interested in him as more like a friend.  
But now, he has the proof. 

He lets his best friend have all the selfies he wants; sometimes Viktor sneaks behind him, and drops his arm on his shoulders, pressing their cheeks together. There’s hugging, so much hugging on the ice and then off from it. Viktor never lets his hand go, as if he was afraid that another skater would steal him away when he doesn’t pay attention. He doesn’t really have a reason though; it’s just Chris’ way to grab his butt while saying good bye. Yuuri is not angry or embarrassed about it as he sees him doing this to Phichit too after they had become friends unbelievably fast. 

Yuuri asks Viktor to reject the invitation for a dinner both on their behalf as he’s exhausted from not sleeping the previous night. But when he stand in front of Viktor’s room – excitement blubbing in his guts as he’s aware of Viktor grabbing his stuffs for the night so they can spend it together in Yuuri’s bed – he’s more awake than ever and slightly nervous what will Viktor want to do now. 

“Let’s go,” Viktor says, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him in the direction of Yuuri’s hotel room. He’s gentle and soft, his personal scent sweeps through his suppressants after the long day, and Yuuri sighs contently while holding onto Viktor’s slim waist. 

But he is unprepared that when the door closes behind them and they are out of every praying sight, Viktor pushes him to the wall and presses their lips forcefully together.  
Yuuri moans into the clumsy kiss and his hands crease the fabric on Viktor’s back as he clings onto him, afraid of losing his balance, feeling hazed from tasting Viktor. However, before he could catch his breath to return the kiss properly, Viktor draws apart from him, and tips his head on his shoulder. 

“You need to go to shower,” he says with hoarse voice, his hands tugging on Yuuri’s clothes as if he wanted to cast them away. 

“Oh… yeah,” Yuuri nods understandingly. He must smell terrible; he had a panic attack earlier which probably left him smelling distressed and on the top of that, he is sweaty all over from skating. 

Viktor leaves the room right away, promising Yuuri that he’ll be back by the time he is done showering. He indeed keeps this promise. He sits in one of the soft, fluffy robe of the hotel, and Yuuri’s all struggle to remain calm, leaves him immediately. Viktor waves him closer, opening his arms for a hug, and when Yuuri slips into his arms, he lets go a whiny sound that makes Yuuri want to protect him. 

“Ah, you smell so much better now,” Viktor sighs.

“So I stunk before? Sorry.”

“Yeah, from the others.” Viktor leans backwards, pulling Yuuri on top of him. “But now you smell delicious.”

“Oh…” Yuuri doesn’t know how to answer this; he should have known that Viktor was bothered by all those scents rubbed on him while being close to the other skaters. 

Viktor’s kisses are a lot gentler and slower this time; his lips taste like that expensive lip balm he likes to wipe on Yuuri’s lips when they are chapped. His mouth tastes like mint toothpaste and like his personal scent, and Yuuri’s drunk on him and his touch as he lets him roll him over, changing their positions. Viktor lays on him like he did earlier that day, but now he rubs their bodies together, dragging his wrists all over his chest.

“Are you scenting me?” Yuuri asks between two moans, surprised by his own boldness. Exhaustion just takes away his usual filter. 

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Viktor asks challengingly, kissing the line of his jaw and pecking the corner of his mouth while he waits for his answer. 

“I like it.”

Viktor giggles; it’s such an unusual sound to hear, not that Yuuri minds it. It means that Viktor is comfortable enough with him to let go of his masks and be himself.

After a few minutes of making out – in which Yuuri notes that Viktor doesn’t wear anything under the hotel’s robe – Yuuri can’t help but wonder again about Viktor’s secondary gender. He was pretty riled up from all the scents that hung on Yuuri after the long day. But he can’t form any coherent question with their heated kisses, everything comes out as a moan. Viktor gets bolder and bolder, thrusting his hips to him after Yuuri has opened his legs for him. He feels his erection rub to his calves and groin while he soaks in Viktor’s aroused smell, but something feels simply wrong. His body doesn’t want to cooperate and he can’t get hard right now as much as he wants Viktor. Viktor seems to sense how stiff Yuuri’s body has become and pulls away, panting. 

“Sorry, I got carried away and you’re exhausted. 

“No, we can continue,” Yuuri says panicked; he doesn’t want Viktor to leave him, that would make his failure even worse. He turns his head to look in Viktor’s eyes, but they are closed as his coach breathes heavily, blushed all over. He didn’t have any problem with getting hard; his cock stands proudly, and Yuuri feels embarrassed to remark that even this part of Viktor is beautiful. 

“No, Yuuri, you need your sleep,” Viktor sighs, sitting up. “I just… go and take care of this,” he gestures to his lap then grabs his robe and heads to the bathroom. 

Yuuri groans after he has left – he just fucked up again. What a pathetic human being he is that he can’t get hard when such an attractive man grinds on him while soaking in his personal scent? He turns on his side and curls up, pulling the blanket on his head. After all of this, Viktor surely goes back in his room now that it’s obvious that they won’t have sex this night. 

It makes the situation even more embarrassing that everything smells like Viktor. 

However, Viktor slips back in the bed after a few minutes, curling around him from behind – loosely so Yuuri doesn’t feel trapped. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri blurts out. “For… you know.”

“Ah, it’s alright,” Viktor says. “I should have asked before jumping on you.” 

“Are you staying? Now.”

“Of course, my Yuuri. I want to sleep with you.”

Yuuri makes a choked sound. 

“I mean literally sleeping.”

Yuuri’s glad that it’s dark and he’s facing Viktor with his back because he flushes really badly. 

“Are you okay with that?” Viktor asks carefully. “I don’t want to be too pushy…”

“Yeah.” Yuuri puts his hand on Viktor’s and pulls it close to his chest, hugging it. Viktor relaxes behind him and shifts a bit closer. “Can I have a personal question?”

Viktor snorts. “I think we’re personal enough after making out and grinding on each other, but sure.”

“Are you an omega?”

“Yeah,” Viktor nods in his back. “My clinginess gave me away, right?”

“I don’t mind it.”

Viktor laughs, “I’m glad, I like it when you smell like me.”

Yuuri has yet another question to ask, and he hugs Viktor’s hand closer to gather the courage for it. “Are we… together now?”

“I really hope so.” Viktor kisses his neck where his hairline starts. “We’d make a good pair don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri chuckles, sinking happily into the hug of his new boyfriend. He might have won only a silver in the Cup of China, but this feels better than any gold medal he could have.


	3. Wednesday - Possessive/Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor makes a wish that Yuuri doesn't know how to answer.

Of course, once people find out that Viktor and Yuuri are together, everybody wants his boyfriend back from him, stating that he’s a way too plain alpha for such a dazzling omega like Viktor. 

Past Yuuri would have believed this and given up him; present Yuuri growls even from the thought of it because Viktor is the best thing that has ever happened to him. And when he retires, they can have Viktor back on the ice anyway – while Yuuri plans on keeping him in private as long as Viktor shares this wish with him. 

There must be a subtle, silent communication between their bodies with their pheromones that they aren’t completely aware of. Viktor bares him his neck all the time when they are scenting each other or have sex, and Yuuri sucks on it until it bruises purple. And it feels so natural to do so that Yuuri doesn’t even realize this until it is pointed out by Chris when he stumbles into their hotel room in Barcelona with the slightly tipsy Viktor. 

“Aw, looks like Viktor will be completely stolen away from us soon,” he purrs with a suggestive grin, touching the fading hickey on his friend’s neck with this fingertips. He is lucky to be another omega because Yuuri feels possessiveness flaring up in his chest even so and glares at the Swiss skater. Viktor isn’t fond of the touch either because he pushes away his hand. 

“Yeah, it looks like,” he agrees.

“I hope that at your future wedding I get to be at least your best man.”

Yuuri chooses this moment to escape from the bed – the two omegas made sure that he got soaking wet from the swimming pool’s water too, and he doesn’t really need to catch a cold right now. He hears them teasing each other before he steps into the shower and lets the hot water pour on him.

Only a few minutes later, the door of the bathroom cracks open and this makes Yuuri jump. 

“Don’t worry, it’s only me,” Viktor says. “I’m cold, can I join you?”

Yuuri opens the cabin and reaches out a hand for him to help him in so that he doesn’t fall accidently. His body feels cold when he slips behind him and presses his chest to his back so that they fit under the water together. Yuuri trembles from cold and light arousement. All the sexual touches are so new for them, their whole relationship is new, but Yuuri feels connected to Viktor on a level that scares him. He really hopes that this all between them isn’t only because of their biology. 

“Oh, I made you feel cold?” Viktor chuckles, turning the water knob on a hotter setting. 

“Yeah, a bit.”

“Then I should warm you up, right?” he purrs in his ear and makes him turn around. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Maybe,” Yuuri whispers, feeling as his face heats up when Viktor rubs their groins together, smiling innocently. Yuuri slips his arms around his waist, rubbing circles on his back. Viktor leans down to kiss him, shamelessly kneading Yuuri’s butt, making him moan. They haven’t had properly sex at least for a week because of all the travelling and training, and Yuuri needs him so badly that it almost hurts. 

Yuuri knows that bottoming isn’t an option right before competition even if Viktor likes to switch – and if he is being honest, it’s not the way he wants him right now. 

Now that they are in front of public eyes again and everybody wants Viktor back, Yuuri feels tired of always signalling to others to back off. An obvious and fresh hickey on the right place is prominent enough though to tell that Viktor is taken. 

He pushes his boyfriend to the wall of the shower; there is a surprised squeak, but Viktor lets him have the control gladly. They are about to take it further when Yuuri’s feet slip and Viktor grips in his butt to hold him upright. 

“Ah, we should take this in the bed,” he suggests. “I don’t want my favourite skater to break something.”

Yuuri blushes at his words. He knows that Viktor tells him this only because he’s his coach, but it still warms his heart and why wouldn’t he enjoy his nice words until they last?

They don’t bother with drying themselves properly, dropping a big towel on the bed which is already soaked because of earlier. Yuuri pushes Viktor down on his stomach, quickly grabbing the lube and condoms from his suitcase and positions himself behind his lover. Viktor peeks over his shoulder, smiling. 

“Oh, we haven’t done it in this pose yet, right?”

“Yeah, we should do something about it,” Yuuri nods and kisses up on Viktor’s spine to his neck while starting to work him open. Viktor rocks his hips back and forth eagerly, so much that Yuuri has to hold him tight so that he doesn’t hurt himself accidently while being too impatient. 

It’s like a living wet dream to take Viktor like this, on his fours while all he can do is moan Yuuri’s name desperately and hope that his release comes soon. Yuuri leans on his back and sucks on his neck, occasionally scratching his skin with his teeth. Viktor gasps, going completely boneless when Yuuri sucks a hickey right on top of his scent gland where an alpha’s mark would go while a plead slips out of his mouth that makes Yuuri immediately come. 

“ _Bond me!_ ”

Yuuri releases his neck right away, fearing that he actually would do that while his knot expands, and Viktor shakes and whines under him from his own orgasm. Yuuri holds him close while he calms down, panting heavily. 

“Ah, don’t say things like this so suddenly,” Yuuri whispers when he can finally catch his breath, pressing his forehead to Viktor’s shoulder blades. 

“Why, don’t you say all the time that you want to make me yours? I’d let you. You can do it.”

“I…” Yuuri gulps. “Ah, that’s too serious and…”

Viktor’s body stiffens under him. “I’m serious about you, Yuuri,” he says slightly offended, and Yuuri doesn’t know how to answer. He wants Viktor to be free, to be free to leave him if he gets tired of him, and a bond wouldn’t allow that. The time ticks awkwardly while they are locked together, and Viktor doesn’t say anything more while they fall asleep in their post orgasm haze. He feels though from Viktor’s body language in the next day that he’s offended for Yuuri refusing to mark him.

Yuuri decides to make up with him with putting a golden ring on his finger on the next day, and Viktor laughs unbelievingly, shading happy tears that Yuuri is such a gentleman that he wants them to marry before bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! <3


	4. Thursday – Pampering/Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor are preparing for their first shared heat.

If Yuuri needs to be honest, he wonders how Viktor went through pre-heats without someone taking care of him. 

Not that he is completely helpless – he’s far from that of course, and Yuuri would never think that of his fiancé. But he has to admit that Viktor is awfully miserable in pre-heat. One minute, he begs for cuddles, and in the other he sends him away for an iced beverage because he has a hot flash and he looks like he could scratch off his own skin. Yuuri feels sorry for him for being made to suffer to be able to reproduce, and he does anything Viktor ask for, running him baths, making him strange comfort foods he usually never eats and rubbing his belly like he was a child with upset stomach. 

Viktor tells him that all of this will be worth once the heat hits him and that after this Yuuri will wish that Viktor was all the time like that. 

Yuuri is nervous about spending the heat together even if he immediately replied yes when Viktor asked him and he still wants to do this. He wants to help Viktor. He’s simply worried that he won’t be the amazing partner Viktor deserves. 

For Viktor’s disappointment, he doesn’t go off suppressants – dealing with instincts is hard enough even on them sometimes, and they don’t need him go in an unexpected rut on top of Viktor’s cycle. 

Still, Yuuri is afraid that it will be a disappointment for his fiancé and that he lacks in experience to take care of an omega in heat properly since Viktor is his very first partner. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Viktor pokes his head. “We’ll be alright and you’ll be great.”

“I just don’t want to fuck it up,” Yuuri mutters. “What if you won’t want me after this anymore?”

“Yuuuri…” Viktor whines his name. “Stop putting yourself down.”

Yuuri tries, really tries to feel more confident, but it isn’t as easy when he’s nervous what will be the outcome of this. He doesn’t want to remain only as a fun heat story you share while drinking – he wants to be unforgettable because he is fit for Viktor’s expectations. 

The expectations that Viktor won’t tell him because apparently he won’t care about any fancy pose _as long as there is a dick in his ass_. 

Viktor is in a cuddling phase right now, pulling Yuuri close and rubbing his wrists all over him, heavily coating him in his sweet pre-heat scent. It doesn’t make Yuuri completely crazy yet; it is rather like a warm blanket that makes him feel cosy, warm and sleepy. He snuggles to Viktor’s board chest, digging his face in his neck so that he is closer to his scent gland. Viktor plays with his hair for a while before he freezes. 

“Now I remember what we forgot to buy.”

Yuuri knits his brows – they had a really long list from the things they’ll need while closed in the apartment and they crossed everything as soon as they got them. Yuuri has no idea what could be so important that it causes discomfort for his fiancé. 

“We didn’t buy vanilla pudding!”

“Is that so important?” Yuuri blinks surprised. He expected something… something sexual. Like condoms or lube. 

“I’ll crave it,” Viktor pouts. 

Yuuri sits up, “Okay, I’ll get it.”

“Wait, not right now, I need you here!” Viktor whines, launching himself in Yuuri’s lap so that he can’t get up. 

“But then you’ll won’t have pudding.”

“I don’t care, it was stupid anyway,” Viktor murmurs, sounding embarrassed. Yuuri can’t help but chuckle at his inability to decide. “Sorry that I’m so pathetic.”

Yuuri leans down to press a kiss on Viktor’s hair. “You’re not pathetic just uncomfortable. I’ll get you some when you have a hot flash again. 

 

*

 

This ends up being the next morning. When Yuuri awakes, Viktor is at the other edge of the bed, his blanket is on the floor and the only clothes he wears are his briefs but he is fast asleep at least. There is sweat glistening on his forehead, but when Yuuri sniffs the air, it still smells like pre-heat so he is free to go. 

He resist the urge to pull back the covers on Viktor, and jumps quickly in his clothes after googling where the nearest store is. He lives in Saint Petersburg only since a few months and this is not the right time for getting lost after all. 

However, he ends up going in a second store too when he sees an overfilled shop window of a rather cheap looking place. There is a really kitschy heart pillow with _ya lyubly tebya_ written on it, and Yuuri feels ridiculous for buying it. But Viktor loves cheesy things and this gift isn’t supposed to be perfect – it’s supposed to make Viktor smile. 

By the time he gets back home, he misses Viktor’s scent dearly and wonders if it’s possible to get addicted to pre-heat scent. 

When he opens the front door of their apartment, there are signs of Viktor being awake; there is his half-finished breakfast on the table and the bathroom floor is wet.   
Viktor attacks him from behind when he takes off his shoes. 

“Where have you been?” he whines in his ears, clinging on his shoulders. 

“I left a note on the fridge… I went to get you pudding. And this.” He pulls out the pillow from the bag the cashier put it to protect it from the rain and pushes it to Viktor before he could change his mind. At first, Viktor just stares at it surprised, slowly blushing, while Yuuri panics that this was too much and Viktor hates it, but then his bright blue eyes light up and he hugs it to his chest. 

“Aw, Yuuri, this is adorable!” he giggles happily. “I’ll put it in our nest.”

“We have a nest?” Yuuri asks surprised. He sure would have noticed if Viktor had made one right?

“Yes, of course… I started it when I saw you were gone, and I wanted to lure you back with it.”

This heats up Yuuri’s face – he had a feeling earlier that _something is missing_ , but he assumed that not every omega is fond of making nests. 

“Can I see it?” he asks, flushed from excitement. 

“Uh… wait, I need to finish it.”

“I could help?” Yuuri offers, but Viktor quickly vanishes in the bedroom and shuts the door so he assumes it’s a no. So he waits and does the dishes to occupy his mind from paying attention to what Viktor is doing. He hears him rustling with the laundry and at a point, Viktor even steals the shirt he’s currently wearing. 

When he finally leads him in their bedroom, boldly, the first thing that occurs Yuuri is that he didn’t know that they have so many pillows. The second is that the nest is relatively small and they’ll most likely end up kicking a part of it on the floor once they start having sex. Viktor put the heart pillow on his side and he sees pieces of his clothing popping up in various parts of the nest. 

“Do you like it?” Viktor asks almost shyly. 

“Yeah, a lot,” he nods, and Viktor shines at his answer, pushing him in the nest. 

“I’m glad since we’ll spend the next few days here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have time, I like to wake up to them! <3


	5. Friday – Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri spend the heat together. :)
> 
> This part is a bit shorter (because this was the first thing I wrote for this week), but there is smut. :3

Yuuri is grateful that Viktor didn’t have a heat while they were still in Hasetsu because it’s even more intense than he imagined it. 

Viktor wakes him up smelling absolutely delightful and for Yuuri’s surprise, it isn’t that scary like he had imagined it. He _could_ resist him – if he wanted. 

And there is nothing stopping him from wanting and taking Viktor when he throws himself in his arms willingly. 

Yuuri’s fears go away as soon as he enters Viktor’s overheated body – it’s a much easier slide than they are used to since his body has adjusted while being in pre-heat to take an alpha’s cock and knot without any problem. Viktor makes him taste his sweet slick and Yuuri assumes that it’s an aphrodisiac for alphas because he recovers after an orgasm a lot faster than usually. His instincts tell him what to do for satisfying Viktor the most successfully, thrusting in him like a wild animal and pulling animalistic sounds out of him. 

Of course, Viktor is always needy when it’s about Yuuri touching him – not that Yuuri would mind it when his fiancé demands his attention. But now even with his stamina, he almost has troubles to satisfy him because Viktor can’t get enough of his cock. Embarrassment is long gone, as Yuuri thrusts in him for the umpteenth time, now sitting on his ankles for a better angle. Viktor’s hips are pulled in his lap, his torso supported with a bunch of pillows, but still mostly lifted by Yuuri. 

It should be uncomfortable, but Viktor is more flexible than he gives himself credit for, and he’s too worn out to object anyway. He spreads out in their nest like a lazy cat, leaving all the work for Yuuri, letting him have his way with him while occasionally moaning when there is an especially well aimed thrust. 

This is the position in which Yuuri knots him, spilling deep inside of him, their lustful noises filling the air. Yuuri is grateful again that they’ve moved to Viktor’s apartment in Russia; the walls are thicker here. He manages somehow not stumbling on Viktor’s body under him, and when he comes down from the high of orgasm, he’s able to admire Viktor’s flushed figure under him, locked to him. His breaths are heavy while Yuuri caresses his hips and thighs to comfort him. 

He is so beautiful and sexy that Yuuri finds hard to believe that he’s existing and that he is indeed his fiancé. 

After a while – probably when Viktor gets uncomfortable in this position – he opens his eyes and tugs on Yuuri’s hand on his hips. 

“Cuddle me,” he demands. 

“One minute,” Yuuri breathes, and a smug grin creeps on Viktor’s face.

“You’re staring.”

“Ah, sorry.” Yuuri shouldn’t blush after all the things they’ve done; they are fiancés, soon to marry, and it’s far from the first time they had sex. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Viktor chuckles. “But you’re even more beautiful.”

“I wish you could see yourself like I do,” Yuuri sighs, leaning down to press a kiss on Viktor’s lips. Viktor moans in his mouth.

“Well, I could,” he says when they part. 

“What?”

Viktor starts to move carefully, and reaches to the nightstand for Yuuri’s phone. “Take a picture of me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Viktor nods, handing him the phone, and he pushes Yuuri up by his shoulders. “Do it.”

Yuuri straightens his back, and Viktor’s face winces when the knot tugs at his rim. Yuuri’s fingers shake lightly as he opens the camera and takes the shoots before he could change his mind. 

They’re far from perfect; the curtains are drawn in and it’s dark outside anyway as it’s raining for days so there is not much natural light coming in. The pictures are on the edge of being too blurry, but what’s important is to be seen: Viktor laying in front of him, with his hips in Yuuri’s lap, his legs wide open for him as their bodies seem to fuse together where Yuuri’s tanned skin and dark pubic hair meets with Viktor’s paleness. There is cum spilled on his chest, and hickeys blossom on his neck, shoulders and thighs, one even on his scent gland. Yuuri remembers fondly that when he sucked on it, Viktor’s body went completely boneless as he whined and begged for Yuuri to bond him. Fortunately, Yuuri has been in his right mind and didn’t do it. Bonding is a way too serious issue to do it in the heat of the moment, without talking about it first. And they are not in the middle ages where spending a heat together would mean bonding too. 

When he is done taking pictures, Viktor snatches the phone out of his hand to have a look at them. 

“Wow,” he breathes. “That’s quite a look, no wonder that you’re staring. We are incredibly sexy together.” Yuuri hears as he sends the photos to himself then he tosses the phone back on the nightstand. “Come here,” he demands again, opening his arms. Yuuri complies as fast as he can, moving their joined bodies gently on their sides so that he doesn’t crush his lover. When he is done, Viktor shoves his face in his neck with a happy purr, mouthing Yuuri’s scent gland. 

The deep, primal part of his brain regrets now for not letting himself to bond the omega, and he’s ashamed right away for having such a barbaric thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please write me a comment if you have time! <3


	6. Saturday – Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri bond - with an unexpected effect.
> 
> There is smut again. ;)

“So we’re really doing this,” Yuuri says with a slightly nervous tone before they would step into their bedroom. 

“You’re asking this so many times that I start to wonder that you don’t want to bond with me.”

“No-no-no, I want to!” Yuuri says quickly, raising his hand in defence. “It’s just… so final. Irreversible.”

“Yuuuuri, I married you,” Viktor glares at him, catching his hand. “I want us to bond. And from the way you always suck on my scent gland, I know you want it too.”

“Of course,” Yuuri says, squeezing his hand. 

“Then stop asking,” Viktor smiles at him and gives a peck on his cheek before opening the door of their bedroom. 

Yuuri’s jaw drops at the sight.

There are tea lights lit on the nightstand and on the floor and rose petals scattered around the bed which is turned into a nice nest. The air is thick with Viktor’s pheromones. 

“I didn’t take my suppressants for two days so that I can scent you properly,” Viktor purrs in his ears, hugging him from behind. 

“Is that safe though?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I start to take them tomorrow,” Viktor shrugs. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, it’s really romantic,” Yuuri says, nuzzling his face to Viktor’s cheek, earning a happy purr. Viktor pushes him then in the direction of their bed. 

“Let’s bond.”

Shedding their clothes and kissing each other senseless, they settle in the bed, facing each other. Viktor climbs in his lap when they are finally both naked, and before Yuuri could start to search for lube, Viktor grabs his hand, smiling brightly as he leads it to his hole.

“I’ve already stretched myself for you, dear.”

Yuuri dips his fingers in his hole; Viktor feels indeed really lose and… “Wow, you’re so wet, almost like when you were in heat.”

“I’ve told you.” Viktor kisses down on his neck, and Yuuri gasps when he sucks on his scent gland on his left, half expecting that his husband’s teeth already sink in his flesh. “Is this side alright?”

“Yeah…”

Viktor’s serious about thoughtfully scenting him. Yuuri doesn’t even need to think about returning it as his body responses to him on instinct, pumping the air full with a satisfied and very aroused alpha’s scent. Viktor moans, pressing closer and their cocks rub together. 

“I want you in me so badly,” he whispers heatedly, thrusting his hips to Yuuri’s torso. He takes Yuuri’s cock in his hands and palms it until it is fully erect which doesn’t take long in their condition, heavily making out. Then he sits on it with one smooth motion and Yuuri almost falls on his back from the force of it while Viktor chuckles, his face still buried in his neck. Yuuri starts to mouth his scent gland too.

“Do you want to do it now?”

“When we’re close,” Viktor says, moving his hips experimentally when he feels like fully adjusted. “Together, okay?”

Their movements are limited in this position, but the intimacy is completely worth it. Their hands can roam freely on the other’s back, up and down the spine while they kiss and pant. Soon, Yuuri feels the urge to knot, so he starts to scratch Viktor’s skin on his scent gland with this teeth, sucking on it even more. Viktor whines and returns the new pressure. 

“Do it,” Viktor moans. Yuuri’s sure that with the force he hold his hips to press it on his cock is so strong that it will leave marks. He lets his instincts take over, sinking his teeth in Viktor’s neck and he feels his body stiffen. Soon, he feels the slightly stinging sensation of Viktor doing the same, which swings him over the edge of orgasm, making his knot expand while they grind to each other, holding the bites tightly. 

Viktor is the first to let go of the bite, panting over the wound while Yuuri deepens it with a quiet growl rumbling in his chest. Viktor comes with a cry, sinking his nails in Yuuri’s back. The pain of it snaps him out of the haze of instincts, and he lets go of Viktor, licking the wound. 

“That was…” Viktor pants when he can finally catch his breath, “really hot.”

“Sorry for growling.”

“I liked it.”

“Really?” Yuuri laughs. 

Viktor kisses the new bond mark; it’s bruised, tender and still bleeding and makes Yuuri hiss from slight pain. 

“Ah, we should treat these when your knot has gone down.”

They stay cuddled; the bleeding stops soon as bonding is a natural process and their bodies recover from it quicker than from other injuries. Viktor soon nudges him to lay down as it exhausted both of them, and Yuuri pulls a light blanket on them. 

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asks while they exchange small kisses. 

“Like a happy bonded omega,” Viktor purrs. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

They fall asleep knotted together, bathing in their changing, bonded scent. 

 

*

 

The next time when Yuuri awakes, it’s dawning and the tea lights have all gone out. His head feels strangely heavy; first he thinks it’s a side effect of bonding. Then he turns around and the bedding feels strangely damp under him. He stumbles into Viktor’s body; he is aching hot as if he was burning on high fever or…

_Heat._

_He went into heat because they bonded._

Yuuri wakes him up gently, rubbing his arms. Viktor looks disorientated when he opens his eyes, but the heat soon gets to his mind, and with needy voices, he climbs on 

Yuuri who is surprised but happy to ease his sudden heat. Fortunately, it’s a false one, so it only lasts a few hours because they are not prepared at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go - are you excited? :3 Please comment! <3


	7. Sunday - Mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri find out something that will change their life. 
> 
>  
> 
> I can't believe that we are already at the last part of the story! :)

It’s an understatement that Yuuri’s worried when Viktor starts to throw up and it doesn’t get better no matter what they do. 

He is terrified for his husband, that he has an incurable illness and keeps on researching the symptoms while Viktor refuses to go to a doctor because he hates hospitals. He is typically that kind of person who when he cuts his finger, washes out the wound until it doesn’t bleed anymore, but doesn’t disinfect it, just lets it dry on the air. 

“Viktor, this can’t be food poisoning,” Yuuri reasons. “Please let me take you to a doctor, you’re not well.”

Viktor doesn’t reply – he can’t because he is occupied with holding onto the porcelain of the toilette, throwing up. Not that there is so much in his stomach; he eats only a little as there is rarely anything he can keep down aside from various pickled foods for some reason. When he’s finished, he wipes his mouth with toilette paper, slowly sitting back on his ankles. Makkachin whines in the doorstep; she is clearly worried too. 

“Okay, I’ll see a doctor if it doesn’t go away until the weekend.”

“It could be something really serious… like cancer or…” Yuuri can’t help but quote the things he has read on the internet while Viktor stares at him with a blank expression. 

“Or I could be pregnant.”

Yuuri almost drops his phone at this.

“No way!”

“Remember that false heat I had after we bonded?” Viktor asks and when Yuuri slowly nods, he continues. “I guess it was a real one.”

“But… you’re on suppressants,” he stutters, “shouldn’t they act like birth control?”

Viktor shakes his head nervously. 

“Would you be so dear to get me a test?”

Yuuri has never jumped into his shoes faster. 

 

*

 

When he gets home, Viktor’s sitting at the table, tapping his lips with a prickle while reading something on his phone, brows knitted while Makkachin rests her head in his lap. Yuuri drops the bag from the pharmacy awkwardly down in front of him and Viktor blinks as if he woke up from a dream. 

“I got you three different types.”

Viktor smiles at him weakly. “Thanks. Want to come with me?”

“You want me to?” Yuuri asks surprised. 

“Of course,” he says, grabbing Yuuri’s wrist and pulls him into the bathroom. Yuuri sits down on the edge of the bathtub while Viktor pees on all three tests. Then he sits down next to him, putting his hand on Yuuri’s thigh, squeezing it. Yuuri pats his hand, not sure what to say until Viktor gives him the box of his suppressants. 

“This says that there is a side effect of increased throwing up if you’re pregnant… or it can cause miscarriage if you take it for too long.”

Yuuri gulps. Neither of those sounds good.

He holds Viktor’s hand until the time is up then Viktor picks up the tests. Yuuri doesn’t know how he has the strength for it when his fingers shake so much. He peaks over his shoulder half curiously, half terrified. 

All the three tests are positive. 

“Oh my God,” Viktor whispers, clapping his hand in front of his mouth. Yuuri pulls away his hand from his shoulder as if his body was burning him; he is not sure that Viktor wants him to touch him right now. This is his fault after all. 

Viktor gets up and throws the box of suppressants in the trash with a force that makes it knock over it. 

“No wonder I kept on throwing up then.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri mutters when he finally finds his voice. He is the one who did this to Viktor, the thing that he feared will ruin Viktor’s career because they weren’t careful enough with bonding. Despite being married for almost a year now, they haven’t talked about having children, even if the idea is really tempting for Yuuri as Viktor is great with kids. Now he is simply terrified that Viktor hates him for knocking him up. 

“Why?” Viktor asks softly. 

“For doing this to you.”

“Yuuri, don’t… wait.” His face falls. “You don’t want the baby. Oh.”

“I just don’t want you to throw away your career!”

Viktor’s shoulders start to shake as his eyes fill with tears and this – this freaks out Yuuri even more because he doesn’t know anymore what should he say. 

“I do want the baby,” he says, “but only if you want it too.”

Viktor starts to sob at this even more, now whole body shaking. He seems to be so vulnerable and distressed; usually touching would help, but Yuuri is still not sure that his husband is up to that right now. 

“I need a hug,” he says finally with hoarse voice.

Yuuri slips his arms relieved around him while Viktor continues on trembling. He clings onto him as if his life depended on him – and in some context, it really does. 

“I thought for a minute that you don’t want me anymore,” Viktor sniffs in his shoulder, trying to appear smaller as he snuggles to Yuuri for comfort. Yuuri pets his hair and draws soothing circles on his back, thinking about how they almost had a fight because of miscommunication - again. 

“I’ll always want you,” Yuuri says gently, pressing a long kiss on the top of his head. “No matter what.”

Viktor hugs him so tightly now that Yuuri almost feels crushed. 

“God, I love you,” Viktor sniffs, rubbing his face to Yuuri’s scent gland where the slightly fading bond mark is. 

“I love you too,” Yuuri responses. “This will make you retire though.”

Viktor laughs suddenly and he sounds so light that Yuuri can’t place it anywhere. 

“I was thinking about retiring anyway.”

“What, really?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t know how to tell you about it.” He lets go of him and holds him out by his shoulders to look in his eyes. His face is flushed from crying, but he is still unfairly beautiful. “You’re always so motivated when we compete against each other.” 

“I had no idea,” Yuuri whispers. 

“I didn’t want to make you sad.”

“We’re still terrible at communication,” Yuuri says, laughing unbelievingly, which is cut off when Viktor kisses the air out of him. 

After a while, they move to the living room to cuddle properly; Yuuri smiles when Viktor brings the prickles too. Yuuri makes him sit in his lap and rejects the snack when Viktor offers him. After clearing the half of the jar, he sets it down, grabbing his phone. 

“I’ll make an appointment with my doctor… that thing I’ve read really scared me.”

Yuuri holds him while he speaks on the phone. After the conversation, he tilts his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, sighing tiredly. Then he pulls one of Yuuri’s hand on his completely flat, muscular stomach and Yuuri rubs his wrist to his skin, scent marking him. 

“It’s hard to believe that there’s a baby in me,” he says when Yuuri gives him a curious look. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri chuckles, kissing his nose. Now he notices that his husband’s scent has begun to change; what he thought was because of the bonding, was in reality the pregnancy, and now he feels like laughing that they didn’t notice it earlier. Then relief hits him that Viktor doesn’t have a serious illness – it was only morning sickness, increased by his suppressants. 

They sit cuddled together until Makkachin comes to beg for attention, and Viktor gets down from Yuuri to scratch her head. 

“Have you heard, Makka? We’re having a baby!” he tells her excitedly, and the poodle sticks her nose to Viktor’s stomach as if she has already known it. 

And maybe she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week went so fast - but I still have one story to tell which I'll post sometimes in the afternoon/evening. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think here or on tumblr: [suonjar](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
